You Could Be Happy
by LightLifeHardy
Summary: It was down to this, what did they love more? Their jobs or each other? MAVAN MATTXEVAN SLASH


**_Hey guys! I just wanted to put this up and say my other storys will be updated as soon as possible. Everything came crashing down on me but, it's all good now! So enjoy the M2(Get it? MattxMatt!) love with this one shot. AANNNDDD Visit my Youtube channel and the video that goes along with this! _**www . youtube . com /watch?v=HKvnG42ce70**_ Rate and comment! Also, this was made based on a song titled "You Could Be Happy" by Snow Patrol!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, I know nothing. But, If I did a tape would be out by know. Just sayin'.  
_**

* * *

They knew they had to keep their relationship under wraps. They had to act like they were "Just Friends" because the "real" world wasn't ready for a real gay couple who just happened to be wrestlers. They couldn't kiss one another in public without a fear of being caught on film. They couldn't hug without anyone not thinking they weren't together. They could eat out at a romantic restaurant without it being taken as if they were on a date. When they posed for pictures together it had to look like a "friendly" picture so no one would get any ideas. No one knew how it put a strain on their relationship. They couldn't do the things the straight couples could. They could hug in public, eat in public, and kiss in public. If _they_ did Vince would fire them from a job they both worked so hard at. No one knew what pain had gone into their hearts….

It wasn't always like this. They hung out in public, took photos in public, and even shared small kisses in public. They were careful about what they did and where they did it. Sure, there were "gay" rumors about them but, there were rumors about everyone. They ignored all of those rumors. Even if they all were true.

They were lying down on their hotel room's bed; cuddling while watching a sappy movie. This was normal to them. They could be doing nothing and they would still feel so close. Matt looked down at the younger man next to him. He could help but smile; he had so many feelings for Evan. They met back in 2008 after Cyber Sunday, they went and hung out and went back to their rooms. It didn't stop there. Soon they hung out more and more before Matt asked Evan on a date. That first one broke the ice for them. They soon began going out more and more but, in hiding so no one would guess anything of it. They soon had to learn that being together wasn't actually being together out in a crowd, and that loving each other wasn't really loving each other if someone came along and told you to "cut it out".

Matt gave a quick kiss to Evan's forehead as the young man looked up into his older lover's eyes. Brown eyes met Brown eyes. Matt had always said that their eyes meant something different. Matt always had the chocolate eyes that you could easily lose yourself into if not careful, and Evan had eyes that were so light brown they sparkled in the sunlight. Evan smiled as he snuggled closer to Matt; he felt the warmth of him and easily lost himself like he did that first night him and Matt made love. Evan and Matt just came back from a beach party and didn't plan to have sex that night. It just happened. Matt wrapped his arms around Evan's waist as Evan wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. The two limbs tangled as they soon moved into the hotel room and officially became lovers.

Evan always wondered how it would be without Matt. He knew if he ever lost his other half he could never live past it. That's why he wanted the relationship under wraps. He feared if someone caught them doing anything to raise an eyebrow about their little "love fest" as some superstars teased them about their relationship it would be over. Evan could never put that up as a risked. Never. He was consumed with Matt. His Matt; Evan liked the sound of that.

Matt was about to give Evan another kiss before his cell phone began to ring. Matt sighed and rubbed Evan's side; Evan sighed as well before moving from Matt to the other side of the bed. Matt picked up his phone to see his boss calling. He was fighting with himself to pick it up or go lay back down with Evan.

He ended up picking it up to find it was his boss yelling at him for Evan and himself to come to his hotel room. Matt looked at Evan and told him who it was and why they were walking out to see Vince. Once there they were yelled at for "showing the company in the wrong light". He said that they were to not see each other outside of the ring. Matt yelled, Evan cried and Vince threaten them with the cost of losing their job. Matt told Vince whatever and grabbed Evan's hand. Vince said tonight was the last night for them to be together. Matt's response was to slam the door.

That night was full of thrust and moans. Matt was inside of Evan, filling him perfectly. Evan knew this couldn't end, the sex, the kisses, the love of a just a hug he felt from Matt. He knew he needed this. But, he loved this job more than anything. Matt, in his mind, knew the same thing. He worked so hard for this job but, then again he worked so hard to get with Evan. It was down to this, what did they love more? Their jobs or each other?

Now they were apart, just friends. With their jobs, that's all they will ever be. Because a kiss isn't kiss if it isn't with the one you love. Matt found that out the hard way. Evan found that out the hard way. They did nothing but, cry over lost love. But, Matt knew Evan loved this Job. Evan knew Matt loved this job. They both knew they could continue on with their lives if they knew that one another was smiling. If one another was laughing. If one another was truly, happy.


End file.
